Finalement, c'est facile
by FrenchKS
Summary: Traduction de la fanfiction "In the end, it's easy" d'Anna Muse. Il s'agit d'une conversation entre Jim et Spock, à la seconde personne de pluriel. Merci pour sa permission !


**Note de la relectrice** : Cette fanfiction est la traduction de "In the End, it's easy" d'Anna Muse (que nous remercions pour sa permission de traduction) que vous trouverez ici : http : / www . ksarchive . com / viewstory . php? sid= 925 . N'hésitez pas à lui laisser un mot ! Cette fiction a été traduite par **Mai-chan** (allez jeter un coup d'oeil à son profil ici : http : / www . fanfic-fr . net / fanfics / auteur / Mai-chan / 10314. html) et relu et corrigée par moi-même.

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Finalement, c'est facile.**

La vie peut être incroyablement cruelle envers ceux qui ne le méritent pas. En fait, ceux qui le méritent le moins sont les plus durement giflés.

Vous y pensez alors que vous descendez à l'infirmerie et que vous sentez vos mains se resserrer pour devenir des poings.

Vous pensez que votre Premier Officier a eu une année brutale. Sa fiancée l'a rejeté, son père ne lui parle qu'à peine, son capitaine l'accuse de l'avoir trahi. D'accord, vous n'étiez pas vous- même quand vous lui avez hurlé toutes ces choses horribles, mais vous savez que vous l'avez blessé tout de même. Il y est habitué. Intolérance, envie, préjugé, vengeance personnelle. Vous pensez que ça vous fatigue d'observer les gens lui jeter leurs propres complexes. Vous vous demandez combien de temps chacun d'entre vous pourra encore endurer tout ça.

Vous pensez de nouveau à l'ambassadeur et vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de la maudire. Vous détestez cette chienne. Vous auriez volontiers tordu son cou si ce n'était pas pour l'immunité diplomatique. Ce n'était pas assez pour elle d'humilier Spock à la moindre occasion, et cela de toutes les façons imaginables. Elle n'avait vraiment pas à essayer, à réussir à l'empoisonner juste pour l'éliminer de la table de négociations et gagner un avantage.

Vous vous rappelez de lui, tombant soudainement par terre à vos pieds, la vie s'effaçant rapidement de ses yeux, la boisson de « cérémonie » se renversant partout sur ses bottes - et les vôtres parce que vous étiez debout près de lui. Beaucoup plus près que vous auriez dû. Vos boyaux, tous, se sont déversés juste à côté de lui. Vous n'êtes toujours pas certain d'avoir reussi à tous les ramasser. Vous pensez qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose qui manque, si les fosses creuses dans votre ventre sont une indication.

Vous entrez dans la pièce et vous vous arrêtez à l'embrasure de la porte, pour le regarder. Il est tendu sur le couchette médicale, portant toujours son uniforme, apparemment paisible. Vous notez à quel point il est pâle et vous devez vous rappeler qu'il va aller mieux. Bones l'a dit et vous avez confiance en Bones sans réserve lorsqu'il s'agit du domaine de la santé. Vous l'appelez vraiment docteur. Vous vous rappelez votre terreur quand Bones a levé ses yeux vers vous et, pendant un instant, vous avez pensé qu'il allait vous dire : « Il est mort, Jim. » Vous chassez ce souvenir avec véhémence. Bones a dit que la toxine était hors de son système. Qu'il était simplement affaibli et avait besoin de repos.

Vous le regardez fixement de l'embrasure de la porte et vous savez soudainement qu'il n'est pas endormi. Il sent votre présence, bien que ses yeux restent fermés. Il les ouvre et vous souriez. Vous savez que vous ne le trompez pas. Il vous regarde silencieusement et vous venez tout près. Avec précaution, vous vous asseyez sur le lit et vous notez qu'il ne se déplace pas pour vous faire de la place. Vous ne savez pas s'il veut que vous partiez ou s'il est trop faible pour se déplacer.

"Je suis désolé," dit-il et en détachant son regard du vôtre. Ses mains sont enlacées de façon protectrice sur son estomac. Cela fait mal de le voir se défendre, aussi contre vous. "Il apparaît que j'ai surestimé mes compétences de négociation. Je regrette de vous avoir laissé tomber de nouveau."

Grands dieux. Vous fermez vos yeux de crainte qu'ils ne créent un trou dans sa tête. Vous ne savez pas comment il fait pour toujours réussir à trouver une façon de se reprocher tout ce qui a mal tourné. A chaque fois, vous êtes seulement plus furieux contre lui pour cela.

"Capitaine."

Vous ouvrez les yeux pour voir qu'il vous observe.

"Une erreur de jugement comme celle-ci, c'est inexcusable."

Vous êtes silencieux. Vous avez trop peur de hurler à nouveau contre lui si vous ouvrez la bouche.

"Je suis conscient que vous avez eu confiance en moi pour obtenir un accord acceptable avec eux," continua-t-il comme vous ne l'arrêtez pas. Il baisse son regard du vôtre d'un air coupable. "Je suis une déception constante pour vous."

Vous êtes déchiré entre le désir de le frapper parce qu'il pense une chose aussi stupide et rire de l'incroyable bêtise de ce qu'il dit.

"Ils ont signé le traité," dites-vous au lieu de cela. Vous êtes étonné de voir à quel point vous semblez calme et naturel.

Vous observez Spock qui vous regarde avec surprise, un sourcil se levant lentement. Une manifestation de retour à la normale. Vous lui souriez.

"J'ai pris votre place et Rikan a remplacé Artana."

"Vous ... ?" Il s'arrête, semble effrayé et ça vous amuse. Vous savez tous les deux que vous faites un bien mauvais diplomate.

"J'ai utilisé vos notes," expliquez-vous. "Mais ça n'a pas eu vraiment d'importance. Rikan a dit qu'il voulait signer le traité depuis le début."

"Mais le fait d'être _impur_ les a offensés," conclut Spock calmement. Vous savez précisément ce que ce calme lui coûte. "D'où le piétinement."

Vous pensez rapidement à n'importe quoi que vous pourriez dire, mais vous êtes conscient que vous ne pouvez rien lui dire qu'il ne sache déjà . Vous pourriez lui dire que leur attitude est illogique. Qu'aucune personne normale ne pourrait le partager. Que le mauvais sang, ça n'existe pas. Vous savez qu'il sait tout cela déjà. Cela fait cinq ans, après tout. Mais dans un moment comme celui-ci, cela ne lui fait pas se sentir mieux. Cela ne vous fait pas vous sentir mieux, non plus.

Je suis une déception constante pour vous, a-t-il dit. Vous avez aussi entendu ce qu'il n'a pas dit. Je ne vais jamais être assez bon.

Vous vous décidez à lui forcer la main. Normalement vous le laissez se débrouiller avec des trucs comme ça tout seul. Il est bon aussi dans ce domaine, mais vous êtes fatigué de le voir déçu. Vous êtes fatigué de le voir blessé. Vous savez que vous êtes probablement le seul à le voir, mais cela ne vous rend pas plus heureux. Cela vous donne envie de donner un coup de poing contre quelque chose. Si vous attendez un peu plus longtemps, il vous tournera le dos comme il le fait toujours quand il est vulnérable. Vous pouvez sentir qu'il se prépare à vous repousser plus loin.

Normalement, vous le lui permettriez. Chacun a le droit de se battre avec ses démons. Mais vous l'avez presque perdu cette fois et vous pensez que c'est une fois de trop. C'était proche, sacrément proche. Vous étudiez sa forme blême, battue et vous savez que la prochaine fois que vous le verrez, il sera plus invincible que jamais, portant encore une autre cicatrice sous son armure, sans rien dire. Se sentant un peu plus cassé à l'intérieur. Se soustrayant à tous les regards un peu mieux qu'avant, même du vôtre.

Douleur.

Ses boucliers sont baissés maintenant, une petite concession à son état affaibli. Il n'aime pas qu'on le voit comme ça, _on_ : même vous. Mais il est fatigué. Ce n'est pas tellement un malaise physique, puisqu'il est surtout fatigué de combattre. D'essayer de prouver qu'il est assez bon. Vous êtes écrasé par cette injustice totale alors qu'il vous pousse sur le bord.

Vous êtes surpris de voir à quel point il est facile de céder.

Il est facile de couvrir ses mains des vôtres. Il est facile de lui sourire tendrement en réponse à son regard fixe et embarrassé. Plus facile encore, de serrer ses mains et de soulever ensuite cette paume sans résistance vers vos lèvres. De sourire à nouveau, pour s'excuser de votre excès de tendresse. De localiser la longue et bienveillante ligne de vie et de la tracer avec votre pouce. D'écouter son souffle devenir plus profond, se battant pour que le moment reste ordinaire. Sourire de nouveau en sachant secrètement qu'il n'y a simplement aucune chance que la tentative réussisse. Finalement, apporter vos lèvres en contact direct avec cette peau plus douce de sa paume, appuyant si légèrement, doucement, soigneusement.

Facile.

"Jim … ?" dit-il, maintenant perplexe et méfiant.

Vous souriez de nouveau, directement contre sa main retournée, qui est toujours molle dans la vôtre, vous permettant de poursuivre.

"Shh," dites-vous, alors que vos lèvres tracent une ligne directe jusqu'à son poignet, le gardant léger comme une plume, rassurant.

Il n'est pas rassuré, vous le remarquez. Son pouls s'accélère et vous voulez penser que c'est de désir, mais vous savez qu'il peut aussi être alarmant. Il n'est pas sûr que vous sachiez ce que vous faites. Il n'est pas sûr de ce que vous voulez dire.

Vous décidez de lui donner le soulagement de la clarification et vous vous déplacez pour être assis tout près de lui, sur le lit, vous penchant au-dessus de lui. Vous souriez de nouveau - à sa confusion, à son empressement évident de vouloir partir, à sa crainte de vous avoir mal compris, à sa panique quand il pense à l'embarras que cela apporterait, à son espoir fermement gardé qu'il ne vous a pas, après tout, mal compris.

C'est l'espoir qui abat finalement votre sang-froid. Vous n'avez jamais pensé qu'il voudrait ne serait-ce qu'un peu de tout ça de votre part. Vous avez peur de croire en ce que vous voyez, mais vous voulez le croire. Vraiment, vous voulez y croire. Vous ne pouvez pas respirer correctement. Le simple fait de le voir est trop pour vous...

"Shh," dites-vous de nouveau, tant à vous qu'à lui.

Vous lâchez ses mains et placez les vôtres de chaque côté de son visage sur l'oreiller. Il examine vos yeux maintenant, cherchant désespérément en eux des réponses. Il semble tellement vulnérable, tellement à votre merci, que pendant une seconde passagère vous vous sentez salaud de lui faire subir tout ça.

"C'est bien," murmurez-vous, alors que vos doigts surfent légèrement sur ses cheveux. "C'est bien." Vous voulez dire plus que ça, mais vous savez qu'il vous entend.

Vous regrettez de ne pouvoir chasser l'incertitude d'un baiser. Vous regrettez de ne pouvoir le tenir et lui faire l'amour. Lui donner tout ce que vous avez tant que vous y êtes, pour qu'il oublie de respirer, qu'il n'y pense même plus. Pour qu'il ne se croit plus jamais indésirable.

Vous êtes toujours étonné : comment quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que lui peut croire des choses aussi ridicules. Vous savez qu'il a été inconscient, mais vous gardez toujours la trace de ceux qui en ont après lui. Vous vous rendez compte que vous n'êtes pas une personne très agréable, mais vous avez en réalité envisagé de transférer plus de deux ou trois personnes juste pour qu'ils ne se fassent pas d'idée. Vous avez toujours été possessif envers lui.

Il libère un son doux et vous vous penchez tout près pour l'attraper. Vos lèvres planent directement sur les siennes et vous pensez que vous pouvez goûter son étonnement et, oui, son doute. Pour toujours, toujours du doute. Vous lisez le même doute dans ses yeux et vous savez ce qu'il vous demande.

C'est la pitié qui vous fait faire cela ? Vous êtes désolé pour lui ?

Votre colère le fait sursauter et se il raidit. Ses mains qui ont migré sur vos épaules sans que vous en soyez conscient se tendent et se préparent à vous repousser. Vous ne pouvez pas le lui permettre. Vous le maintenez et vous l'embrassez.

Vous aviez l'intention d'être doux, mais vous ne pouvez pas. Vous êtes fâché contre lui, qu'il se sous-estime autant, qu'il vous sous-estime autant. Votre baiser est brutal et féroce et probablement blessant, mais vous ne vous en souciez pas à ce moment-là. Vous le maintenez pour de bon maintenant, comme vous violez méthodiquement sa bouche, le punissant pour le fait exaspérant, illogique et inconcevable qu'il doute de lui-même. Plusieurs secondes frénétiques passent avant que vous ne remarquiez finalement qu'il vous embrasse en retour.

Votre invasion rencontre une coopération hésitante, qui devient plus enthousiaste en un instant. Vous pensez aux forces d'occupation et aux collaborateurs pendant un temps ridicule, mais alors sa prise sur vos épaules se raidit et vous oubliez tout, sauf son goût incroyable qui menace de vous tuer. Vous gémissez et il avale sa salive. Ses mains sont dans vos cheveux et vous regrettez de ne pouvoir mourir juste à ce moment là, parce que vous ne pensez pas que vous vous sentirez aussi bien à nouveau et la douleur de cette pensée est presque insupportable.

Vous n'avez aucune idée de comment, ou quand, vos mains ont glissé sous sa chemise. Vous pensez que vous ne pouvez pas être tenu responsable de leurs actions. Selon vous, elles ne sont certainement plus contrôlables. Ce n'est pas vrai, et il vous arrive parfois de pas vouloir être responsable, mais le cadre n'est pas vraiment opportun. Il s'en occupe pour vous en vous poussant pour que vous soyez couché à côté de lui, et vous y allez volontairement. Vous cassez ce baiser et enterrez votre visage dans l'oreiller à côté de lui et vous le laissez vous tenir. Ses bras sont de l'acier liquide renversé autour de votre dos et de votre taille et vous changez d'avis sur votre désir précédent. Vous constatez que ce moment est encore meilleur.

Il vous tient et vous êtes tous les deux calmes. Vous respirez. Vous tremblez. Il vous tient plus serré, comme s'il ne vous lâcherait plus jamais et il commence à dessiner des cercles relaxant entre vos omoplates. Vous vous demandez soudainement comment se fait-il que ce soit vous maintenant qui ayez besoin d'assurance. Vous vous demandez à quel point il pourrait lire en vous par ce contact et pourquoi vous n'avez jamais été dérangé par cela. Vous vous demandez ce qui pourrait sortir de tout ça.

Ses lèvres effleurent votre oreille alors qu'il vous parle et vous pensez que vous êtes pathétique parce que vous vous sentez totalement impuissant quand vous entendez ses mots. Vous pensez que vous avez de la chance de ne pas être debout. Il arrête de parler et embrasse légèrement votre tempe. Vous êtes écrasé par sa protection. Vos mains glissent en-dessous de lui, autour de lui et vous le soulevez et l'écrasez contre vous, sachant que vous ne devriez probablement pas et que vous êtes dans l'incapacité d'arrêter. Vous pensez que vous tuerez la prochaine personne qui le regardera de travers.

Il se retire brusquement et vous regarde avec un doux reproche. Il souhaite que vous vous rappeliez qu'il peut s'occuper de lui. Vous soulevez votre menton d'un air provoquant. Vous le faites mieux. Il y a peu de choses que vous faites mieux que lui, et le fait de savoir s'occuper de lui est l'une d'entre elles. Vous l'embrassez de nouveau pour le prouver. Il est amusé par votre argument, mais vous permet de le présenter. Vous savez à ce moment qu'il vous permettrait n'importe quoi. Vous vous rendez compte que vous le saviez depuis toujours, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il bougonne d'une façon incohérente dans votre bouche et vous le comprenez parfaitement. Il vous rappelle que vous pouvez faire n'importe quoi, il ne sera pas d'accord avec vous.

Bien, pensez-vous, en attrapant sa lèvre inférieure entre vos dents. Il devrait sortir de votre champ de vision avant d'être à nouveau tout seul et vous n'allez pas laisser cela arriver.

Il se penche vers vous et vous souriez contre ce baiser, pensant qu'il se rend. Vous vous rendez compte que vous vous trompez lorsque vous êtes couché à plat sur votre dos, avec lui tenant vos poignets solidement. Son poids vous tient en place. Vous n'avez aucune idée de comment c'est arrivé, vous ne l'avez pas vu venir. Il se retire de vos lèvres et regarde vos yeux. Il soulève un sourcil. Vous n'avez pas besoin de comprendre le symbolisme de vos positions respectives pour savoir ce qu'il suggère. Si vous voulez son indépendance, vous devrez renoncer à la vôtre.

Vous trouvez le prix vraiment trop élevé et vous pensez que c'est un vulcain avide. Mais vous savez déjà que vous serez d'accord. Il appuie ses lèvres contre votre clavicule et vous n'avez besoin d'aucun nouvel argument. Il relâche vos mains et vous fouillez dans ses cheveux, tandis qu'il continue à descendre vers votre poitrine. Vous ne vous êtes jamais rendu compte à quel point la coupe de votre tunique était basse. Vous n'auriez jamais pensé que ce serait lui qui vous éclairerait à ce sujet.

Vous voudriez penser que ce soit vous qui vous serez rappelé l'endroit où vous étiez en premier, mais vous savez que ça devait être lui. Vous vous inquiétez pour sa dignité. Il s'inquiète pour votre image. Vous êtes presque sûr qu'il en a pris conscience avant vous. Vous faites la moue et vous vous demandez ce qu'il vous manque le plus : votre pouvoir sur lui ou votre sang-froid. Cependant, vous êtes fier de vous pour vous être assis et pour reprendre vos vêtements de vous-même. Il reste couché sur la couchette médicale, comme un patient modèle à nouveau, longtemps avant que vous n'ayez fini. Vous regardez ses lèvres. Il regarde vos cheveux. Vous soupirez tous les deux simultanément dans un scepticisme partagé.

Vous entendez un bruit de pas venant du couloir. Vous vous levez et mettez votre main sur le lit près de la sienne, ne la touchant pas tout à fait, mais presque, parce que c'est ce que vous faites toujours. Vous lui souriez agréablement.

"Je suis heureux que vous vous sentiez mieux, M. Spock," dites-vous, alors que Bones entre dans la pièce.

"J'apprécie ce sentiment, Capitaine," répond votre Premier Officier calmement.

"Vous n'avez pas un vaisseau à diriger ?"grogne McCoy, en vous regardant d'une manière accusatrice, une fois qu'il a fini d'étudier ses relevés. Vous pouvez entendre son mécontentement envers vous. Bones est très protecteur avec ses patients. "Il a besoin de repos," vous dit-il d'une manière significative.

"Quand le libérez-vous ?" Vous vous adressez à McCoy, mais vos yeux sont toujours sur Spock.

"Dans six ou sept heures," répond McCoy.

Les yeux de Spock vous disent clairement qu'il a compris le message. Vous lui souriez et vous savez que vous ne contrôlez pas tout à fait votre expression. Son sourcil soulevé vous en dit autant. Vous pensez qu'il a une certaine assurance à vous taquiner comme ça. Sa formation de vulcain lui donne un avantage sur vous. Vous estimez que ce n'est pas juste et vous lui promettez silencieusement qu'il payera pour cela plus tard. Il soulève un deuxième sourcil et il semble si suffisant que vous voulez le frapper de nouveau.

Aucun d'entre vous ne se rend compte que McCoy vous a parlé. Vous partagez un regard effrayé en essayant de vous rappeler ce qu'il a dit ou même de quoi il parlait. Le Docteur roule ses yeux. Il vous pointe du doigt.

"Jim. Sortez d'ici. Maintenant."

Vous levez les mains avec un air apaisé et marchez vers la porte. Vous savez que Spock profite de cela. Pour une fois, il ne discute même pas la nécessité de séjourner dans la l'infirmerie. Vous pouvez sentir ses yeux sur vous, vous mettant au défi de regarder en arrière. Vous savez que vous ne pouvez pas espérer être meilleur que lui concernant le contrôle. Vous vous rendez compte que, dorénavant, votre vie va être un enfer vivant.

Vous savez que vous allez aimer chaque minute.

"Le Capitaine semble exceptionnellement agité," entendez-vous Spock expliquer à McCoy. "Peut-être vous devriez vous le prendre en consultation."

Vous gémissez mentalement et partez à la hâte . Vous vous promettez que quand ces six ou sept heures seront finies, Spock mourra lentement et péniblement et probablement plusieurs fois. Votre corps tout entier se tend, ayant apparemment ses propres idées sur les meilleures façons de le tuer et vous vous rendez compte que vous êtes sur le point de subir les six ou sept heures les plus longues de votre vie. Vous faites une note mentale pour mettre ça aussi sur le compte de Spock.

Ce n'est pas votre direction, mais vous vous dirigez vers la passerelle quand même. Vous savez que passez par là vous rétablira. Les regards que votre équipage vous lancent vous font réaliser que votre sourire est plus idiot que professionnel. Vous ne pouvez pas vous en empêcher. Après une tentative hésitante, vous arrêtez d'essayer et vous vous laissez aller simplement. Ils ont déjà vu pire de votre part de toute façon.

Vous pouvez toujours sentir le sourire de Spock dans votre esprit. Vous pensez que votre cerveau débloque à croire que vous en êtes la raison. Vous contenez un soupir alors que vous entrez sur la passerelle.

Pour la première fois de votre vie d'homme, vous êtes heureux.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

N'hésitez pas à nous laisser un mot pour nous dire ce que vous en pensez ;)

**D'autres traductions sont disponibles sur le forum du site French K/S ! ( http : / kirkspock . free . fr )**


End file.
